reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ekidu
An 8th year adventurer and leader of the ceasefire village, Oasis of the Yellow Zone. Bio Ekidu is an extremely beautiful woman whose striking features are her blond hair and red eyes. She is the leader of the ceasefire village, Oasis, located in the Safe Zone. People stick by her due to her fair and righteous personality. Yellow Zone When Ekidu first arrived in the Yellow Zone, before she was able to find the village she lost 17 people. She believes that the village has a lot of benefits but also a lot of problems. She believes it is an Oasis for the adventurers in the Yellow Zone, a place that gave humans the power to survive on. Ekidu believes that following the village rules would save the most people but making that choice weights heavily on her mind due to the sacrifices that must be made to the Higher Races, She wishes for someone to take over her position as village leader so that she can move on to the Green Road and the Green Zone. Several years ago, an adventurer by the name of Marun decided to not follow the rules and nearly caused the destruction of the village when he ran into a powerful beast. He along with his allies decided to use the opportunity to raid the village's armory. In her rage, Ekidu chased after Marun and killed his allies which ended up destroying the 4th area of the village. From that point on, her strength became well-known. After Hansoo came up, Ekidu was able to hear about his power and decided to have him succeed the leadership position in the village. When Hansoo killed Dakidus, a Higher Race Arucon, she along with Karhal decides to join and help him track down the Destruction Jade to free the humans from the Higher Race's control. At the Bird Cage, she was given an Akion and Heavenly Wrath Armor to guard the entrance to prevent people and the Destruction Jade from escaping. After the Higher Races were defeated, she mingles with the new Orange Zone arrivals. Green Zone Ekidu appears in the Green Zone to help Hansoo fight against the inhabitants. Karhal and Ekidu created a city in the middle of the tundra in the Green Zone later on for the protection of humans. There, they protect them from certain creatures and powerful individuals. Ekidu later remains behind to help Karhal manage the Green Zone. She decides to search for hidden Ains. Blue Zone After the events in the Blue Zone, Hansoo calls Ekidu up to have her become king. She later unites the hidden humans in the zone. Powers and Abilities Ekidu is strong enough to obliterate an entire area of the village and deter future adventurers from going against her. She is stronger than the hunters and guards in her village. Skills White River Demonic Art - Reinforces the user's and eats up the emotions that gets in the way of combat. Triple Numbering Skill 312. Artifacts Scarlet Yang Armor - Stimulates the user's viciousness. Triple Numbering Artifact 779Category:Character